Bonding Over Big Swords
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Multi Part][Crossover Bleach][BleachAUverse MSNAUverse] A series of stories centered around Kurosaki Ichigo and Kagurazaka Asuna gives insight into bonding over really big swords.
1. Sword 01

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 01

* * *

"Goddamn freaking hollow, having to show up now," growled Kurosaki Ichigo, stomping towards the park. "I'm gonna KILL that bitch for sending me here!"

The bitch, as attributed to Ichigo's ranting had been none other than Kuchiki Rukia, his best friend for the last few years and counting. Despite their arguing, the pair were as close as brother and sister, despite the tendency to get into physical violence directed towards each other and members of their "extended" family.

Ichigo's old man hadn't changed much since Rukia had come into their lives, but he had insisted on sending Ichigo to the very private, very high priced Mahora University. Ichigo had protested but the old man had been serious long enough for him to persuade him to go. "There's enough Shinigami in Karakura to handle anything. If we need you, we'll call for you." And then the old man had physically kicked him out the door, earning what Ichigo proclaimed as a "grand sandal nut grinder" which left his old man in pain, his sisters concerned and Rukia trying not to laugh.

It made sense, reflected Ichigo as he made his way around a brick road, checked the street signs and then followed in the direction of the cell phone Rukia had given him. His old man was a Shinigami, Rukia was a Shinigami, Chad, Inoue and Ishida could handle themselves and if anything, Renji would come through the gate from Soul Society just to annoy him later for taking such an easy kill and where Renji went, Kenpachi came to annoy.

"DAMNIT! Why is the streets so full of people!" cursed Ichigo loudly, causing a few patrons to scamper to the side upon seeing the scowling and slightly maniac expression of the tall orange haired young man. "AND THESE STREETS ARE TOO FUCKING COMPLEX!"

Not for the first time, Ichigo wished he had actually paid attention in learning how to sense reiatsu. But trying to get him to learn properly was like driving Quincy Arrows into his brain; not happening. Rukia had been tempted to lump him into the class of spiritual morons. Not for the first time, Ichigo had a fleeting thought of Kenpachi. A chill went up his spine as he skidded around the corner and then he grinned in a feral manner as the Hollow came into view.

The thing was big, but he had seen bigger for the most part. Bipedal, or perhaps moving like a monkey with the long arms nearly dragging the ground, the hollow looked at the humans who were milling around. Ichigo cursed loudly as the hollow stomped over to a group of students who were blissfully unaware of the oncoming danger. How someone could ignore stomping like that was beyond Ichigo as he ducked into a nearby grove and grabbed his licence.

There was a brief flicker of blue light as his soul detached and Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and the cloth wrapped around it pulling free. "All right, I'm pissed off and I need to make some room here!"

The schoolgirls wouldn't really notice the flurry of action and shrieked in surprise when wind kicked up around the area due to the force of Ichigo's flying tackle that knocked the hollow several meters away where it landed with an earth-shaking thud. "RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Ichigo as he dropped out of the sky, Zangetsu held high over his head for a finishing strike.

To his surprise however, the hollow rolled out of the way and Ichigo crashed into the ground, splintering the road and startling people who were surprisingly still out of the blast radius. In the crowd however, a girl watched him fight as Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of the ground and started cursing out the hollow.

"Aw geez, what is this guy doing in the middle of the road!" exclaimed Kagurazaka Asuna and she threw her book bag to the side before drawing her card out of her pocket. By now, the fight against the hollow had run into the woods and the sound of snapping tree branches could be heard as people milled around the crater in the ground.

Once out of the crowd, Asuna ran through the woods where Ichigo was screaming obscenities at the hollow. "GODDAMNIT STAND STILL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Skidding into the clearing, Asuna swung her hand and cried out "Adeat!" In a flurry of light, a giant sword materialized in it and she took off the hollow's leg. A fountain of blood accompanied it and the hollow cried out, the monstrous bellow making her flinch as Ichigo leapt high into the air and Zangetsu came down on its head, cleaving the mask in two.

Landing in front of the defeated hollow that was slowly dissolving, Ichigo spat and snarled, "Damn thing, when did hollows learn how to fucking DODGE anyhow?" Then, looking up, he noticed Asuna who looked back at him. He then looked at her sword and raised an eyebrow. "Hey."

"Hi," said Asuna, looking at his sword.

"Nice sword," they echoed each other.

In the aftermath of the statement, the pair chuckled as Asuna shouldered her massive blade. "That's a nice sword. Anti-demon?"

"Anti-hollow," he said, shouldering Zangetsu. "Yours?"

"Anti-demon slash magic slash whatever else I can put this end into," said Asuna. "I'm Asuna. Kagurazaka Asuna. Ministra Magi."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Shinigami."

There was another awkward pause and Asuna said, "You want to get something to eat? I don't know about you but a fight really makes me hungry."

"Why not. I've had it up to here trying to find my way around this place," replied Ichigo, raising his hand up to just about his head and making a levelling sign. "Lemme grab my body and I'll be right with you."

* * *

"Asuna, you're home late," said Konoemon Konoka. "Were you out tonight?"

"Oh yeah," said Asuna, grinning from ear to ear. "It was nice today."

"Oh? Were you with a boy then?" asked Konoka and Asuna grinned wickedly.

"Yeah. He has a really big sword."

It was then that the door fell in and everything went to hell as the denizens of Mahora Girls Dorm demanded answers and details.

* * *

"I told you I'm fine. Just rid the world of a hollow, that's all," said Ichigo. He was lying on his bed and tossing a faux-Kon up and down. Kon had refused to accompany him and Ichigo had responded with thudding his stuffed head up and down on the bedpost.

_So why are you calling now? It's pretty late, Ichigo._

"Eh, I thought you just would like to know that I met a girl today," said Ichigo and there was the sound of spitting on the other end.

_Say what? The great and terrifying Kurosaki Ichigo found a date for the evening? What'd you do; sweep her off her feet and proclaim love?_

Ichigo wished he could see Rukia's face as he said, "I showed her my big sword, that's all. And she showed me mine."

There was a very prolonged silence before Rukia said _For your sake, I hope that was a pun. Now I gotta go bleach my brain before I come over there and whup your sorry ass. Expect me tonight Ichigo and pack bandaids._


	2. Sword 02

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 02

* * *

"This feels familiar," remarked Sakurako to Misa and Madoka as they peered around the cat statue that sat in front of the Chinese restaurant at the pair who were sitting at the outdoor table, idly chatting while devouring whole plates of noodles and pan-fried chicken and beef.

"I think we've done this several times," remarked Misa and Madoka nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but never to Asuna-chan and never when she had a DATE," grinned Sakurako and Madoka nodded in agreement.

"Asuna-chan hasn't dated in a long time," said Madoka, rubbing her chin. "Not since she and Negi-sensei tried it two years ago and found that they're just too much like brother and sister. Then she was an avid player in getting him and Honya-chan together."

"Poor girl," sighed Misa. "Never knowing the love of a man since that time."

"What are YOU talking about Misa?" smirked Sakurako. "You broke up with your boyfriend what, five years ago and have been welcomed into the Negi-Patrol since?"

Misa sputtered incoherently for a few minutes as Sakurako stifled giggles and Madoka sighed.

"Who is the guy anyhow?" asked Madoka curiously. "Brilliant orange hair isn't common and from this angle, I think it's all natural."

"Who knows," said Misa, shrugging. "And our class hasn't anything to talk about, considering the hair colors alone make a rainbow look tame in comparison. He looks like he's at least college age like we are. Good thing we know that Asuna isn't interested in little boys like Inicho was, or is currently."

Sakurako nodded in agreement. "I don't think she's ever gotten over her complex, do you?"

"Doubt it," grinned Madoka. "The guy though that Asuna is with, he looks kind of scary from this angle."

Misa checked out his expression and said, "I think it's a cute type of scowl."

Across the way, Ichigo could FEEL the eyes on him as he dined with Asuna. "Oi, I think someone's spying on us," he said as he dug his chopsticks into the chow mein.

"It's natural for my old class," said Asuna, spearing an egg roll and popping half of it into her mouth. "We never grew out of being so close and even in college, we always hang out together."

"I see," said Ichigo, still feeling the eyes boring into his back. Taking a bite of his dumplings, he added, "I was wondering what you were taking currently."

"Physical Education Studies," said Asuna. "I'm not good with anything that requires brains and all so I thought I may as well become a gym teacher."

"Elementary or High School?" Ichigo asked and Asuna replied with, "College level."

"With Elementary, I don't have the tolerance I do around little kids," said Asuna, taking another bite of her food. "While at the same time, High School students are always in the puberty stage, making it hard for them to concentrate on anything but a girl's body. Makes it difficult."

Ichigo snickered. "I suppose that happens every so often. Although my Junior High class was far from normal as well."

"Oh? Anything wild and crazy happen with them?" asked Asuna and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"ALL the time," he said, emphasizing the 'all'. "There's a small group of us for the most part, living in Karakura Town for most of our lives. Most of them are harmless but the rest have supernatural powers like I do. And lets not forget that my hometown is SWARMING with Shinigami, either off duty or on."

"About per normal I'd think for anything in Mahora," said Asuna.

"You said you were a what, a Ministra Magi? What the hell is that anyhow?" asked Ichigo curiously.

Asuna shrugged and said, "Well since you're in the know of the supernatural, do you know about wizards and their culture?"

Ichigo flashed back to several lectures Rukia had given him on the hidden society of wizardry, complete with crappy drawings. There was some type of inter-societal war that had cost the lives of hundreds of wizards all across the glove for a few years. Enough that the Shinigami were feeling overworked and exhausted, and even the captains were being pulled in to contain the outbreak of hundreds of people dead in a single shot. It was one of the few times that Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's brother had actually lost his cool and started yelling at both sides of the battle. It had stopped for all of five minutes as he caught up with his work. Renji claimed he had photos.

"Yeah I do," said Ichigo finally, making a mental note to bug Renji for photographs as soon as he saw him. "So you're a wizard?"

"More like a wizards partner," said Asuna. "Although I'm sure that Negi-bozu is going to finalize his pact with Honya-chan. They've been together for a long time, although mostly not officially since when their relationship started, she was fourteen and he was ten."

Ichigo blinked several times and the girls behind the wall had a fit of shock and surprise, more about Negi finalizing his permanent partner than the relationship. "That's pretty young," he said, "for having relationships with girls."

"The kid got his first kiss at nine and a half… by me," said Asuna and Ichigo blinked some more. "it's how wizards make temporary _pactio_ in the modern day since no one wants to share blood anymore."

"Uh, right. Makes sense," said Ichigo.

"Hey question. What are you taking in College anyhow?" asked Asuna.

"Mmm, I planned on Kinesiology," said Ichigo in reply. "All of my other skills involve killing stuff that shouldn't be preying on humanity anyhow and I never paid much attention in class. If I'm going to be killing stuff and getting hurt, I may as well know how to heal myself or treat others. I'm minoring in Physical Education anyhow."

"That's cool. Then we'll probably see each other in the department and at class," said Asuna.

"Yeah. And hey, can you get those girls to stop staring holes in my head? I think I'm going to start sizzling if they glare any more," said Ichigo.

Asuna chuckled and leaned over the table, waving the girls over. Looking abashed, Madoka, Sakurako and Misa went over the table and sat down, red faced. "Guys, this is Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Kakizaki Misa, Kugimiya Madoka and Sakurako Shiina."

"Pleased to meet you," chorused the girls, bowing as one.

"Er, nice to meet you too," replied Ichigo.

"So, are you Asuna-chan's date today?" asked Sakurako point blank. Ichigo and Asuna performed a dual spit-take and coughed. "Is that a yes?"

"We just met yesterday, Sakurako!" exclaimed Asuna loudly, face burning.

"Aaaaah, springtime for Asuna-chan came early this year," sighed Misa and Asuna's head thudded on the table.

"So, um, Ichigo-san was it?" said Misora, drawing attention to herself.

"Just Ichigo is fine," said Ichigo, attempting to defuse the situation. "Not big on honorific anyhow."

"Ichigo," said Misora, "I couldn't help but notice Asuna-chan told you about the wizarding community. Why is that?"

"Oh that," said Ichigo, rubbing the side of his face in thought. "I remember that Rukia told me several things about it, how there was a big war and stuff and how a lot of people would love to keep it a secret anyhow. As for being in the know of the supernatural, I'm a Shinigami."

Misora nearly leapt away in shock. "SHINIGAMI!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Oi oi! Keep it down," hissed Ichigo and Misora settled back into her chair.

"So how did you and Asuna meet anyhow?" asked Misa curiously.

"I showed her my big sword and she showed me hers," replied Ichigo.

"…" said the girls.

Asuna, still red in the face, burst out into laughter.


	3. Sword 03

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 03

* * *

Sayo noticed the hollow from her classroom window. While she had free range of the area around the school, she often liked to remain in the former 3-A classroom, even though they had all gone to college with the exception of Evangeline and Chachamaru. The pair typically dropped out by the time Junior High finished for the current class, only to re-emerge from their home when the next set of kids came around. Neither the Headmaster nor Negi had found a way to counteract the Infernal Scholasticus yet which lent problems in itself at times.

Watching it from her seat and trying to ignore the chatter of the busy new 2-A class, the hollow was nearly to the edge of the school grounds when a figure in black literally tackled the hollow and followed it up with an overhead sword swing that cleaved the hollow from top to bottom. There was a spurt of blood and it dissolved into mist.

"A Shinigami?" she mused to herself. Then she noticed a second figure running up. "Asuna-san!"

Floating up and out through the window, she flew down to where the Shinigami and Asuna were arguing. Behind them, a very annoyed looking group consisting of Misa, Madoka and Sakurako were hauling what Sayo presumed was the Shinigami's body. "Hello everyone," Sayo chirped cheerfully.

"Oh Sayo-chan!" said Asuna cheerfully, breaking off her argument with the Shinigami. "Did you see us outside?"

"Aaaah, yes Asuna-chan. Your sword is still out."

Asuna blushed and put away her sword and the Shinigami put his own away before eying Sayo. "Hey," he said. "Where's your Chain of Fate?"

"Hmm?" asked Sayo curiously and patted her chest. "You mean that thing that fell off several years ago?"

The Shinigami blinked rapidly and Asuna echoed, "Chain?"

"Boy, this is a first," said the Shinigami. "Oh, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. And you are?"

"Aisawa Sayo, nice to meet you," said Sayo politely and bowing low.

"Aisawa Sayo," echoed Ichigo. "Never heard of you. In any case, you've got to have a lot of resistance since your Chain fell off several years ago was it?"

"Yes, it was, oh maybe thirty years before I met Asuna-chan and everyone else," said Sayo. "Is there a problem?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched rapidly. "T-Thirty years! How is it that you haven't become a hollow yet!"

"Um, I didn't?" said Sayo uncertainly. "I don't even remember how I died let alone knowing that I could turn into a hollow. Was I supposed to?"

Ichigo fell over in shock. "Man, this world just keeps defying the laws of nature with an upright finger." Then, righting himself, he put Zangetsu away before he did himself an injury with it. "Tell you what; I'll give Rukia a call and see if she can tell me if you're in any danger of suddenly wigging out. Okay?"

"Sure I guess that's okay," said Sayo.

"Hey, Ichigo!" called out Misa as the girls struggled with his body's weight. "Can you PLEASE get back in here? You're not very light you know."

Ichigo went over and grabbed his body. In a flash of blue, he stood up and patted himself down to make sure nothing had fallen out of his pockets during the mad rush towards the hollow. Then turning to Sayo he added, "I'll also ask Rukia if there's a Shinigami stationed here. I haven't seen many hollows since I got here in September anyhow but it never hurts to know if there's someone that might try to perform the burial ceremony on you."

Sayo nodded as she turned to her former classmates. "Are you all off college today?"

"Class at five," replied Misora. "At least for myself and Sakurako. Misa?"

"I'm done for the day," said Misa. "But I was planning on taking a walk this afternoon since it's nice out."

"I'll join you," said Asuna. "I'm done for the day and Ichigo, wanna come along?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well I'm new here so sure. Hey Sayo, are you bound to the land in any way?"

"A little, but the Academy Town is good for me to move around in," said Sayo. "My range has been getting better since the 3-A days."

"All right! Lets go for a walk and show Ichigo around!" cheered Misa and the other girls cheered loudly.

"… Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?" deadpanned Ichigo and Asuna sweated in embarrassment.


	4. Sword 04

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 04

* * *

"You know you didn't have to come," said Rukia as she steered into the passing lane.

"It's not every day I get some time off," grinned Renji as he leaned back and listened to the radio that was churning out hard J-Rock. "And besides, you MISS Ichigo anyhow."

Rukia sputtered and the car swerved a little before she straightened it out. "I do NOT!"

"Geez, he's like a brother to you," said Renji, that same savage grin on his face. "It's not uncommon for you to miss him anyhow, considering that you and Old Man Isshin practically threw him here to Mahora which is four hours drive back and forth. Speaking of which how DID you get your licence anyhow? I'd have thought that after the first time you took the exam you would have been banned from being behind the wheel of a toy car."

Rukia growled something incoherent before saying, "I used the thingy."

Renji snickered. Ichigo was not the most technical person on the face of the planet. Considering he made bad plans that usually consisted of "Zangetsu goes into X", it was quite obvious that he wouldn't take the time to learn the proper names of any of the Shinigami devices. Since then, the majority of all Shinigami devices, including the memory alteration device was being referred to as "thingy" rather than by its proper name which Renji never bothered to remember anyhow. In fact, several dozen items had now picked up the monikers of "thingy" in various different formats ranging from "thingy" to "whatever thingy". It drove most of Soul Society mad on how much Ichigo had changed their way of thinking although Kenpachi thought it was the funniest thing to happen in the last fifty years. Renji had a running bet on when old man Yamamoto, General of the Gotei-13 would use an "Ichigoism". They nearly caught him using one two months ago.

The small Toyota that Rukia had purchased through a combination of human money and wheeling and dealing was big enough to seat four people or two in the front and one Sado in the back with an Orihime tucked into the corner. Sado was usually uncomfortable in the back but he made the best of it while Orihime didn't mind being squished against Sado anyhow. She claimed he made a nice pillow during road trips. Renji, bless his insane soul had the tendency to free up space and ride on the roof. Although the last time he did it, Rukia had to use the thingy several times to make certain that the policemen didn't issue her a ticket. Ichigo had promptly shoved Renji into the trunk shortly there after.

"Are we there yet?" asked Renji, making Rukia's knuckles whiten under her grip.

"We're there when we get there!" exclaimed Rukia hotly. "Geez, did you have to come along?"

"What can I say; I love road trips." Renji grinned widely and Rukia fought the urge to kick him out of the moving vehicle. Instead she simply put her foot down a little, engaged the cruise control and resolved to shove Renji in the trunk for the return trip.

"So what do you think?" asked Rukia as her hand dipped down for her bubble tea that say in the extra large cup holder.

"Seriously? I think it's a miracle that this Sayo chick hasn't wigged out yet," said Renji. "If it were up to me, I'd perform the burial ceremony as soonas I saw her without a Chain of Fate."

"There have been precedents," said Rukia and Renji sighed as he reached into his jacket pocket for a chocolate bar. "I'm hoping she turns out to have enough reiatsu in order to become a Shinigami."

"Wanting to yank the chain a little more, huh Rukia?" said Renji thickly through a mouthful of chocolate.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before, and from what Ichigo said there is enough supernatural things to go around anyhow," said Rukia. Signalling, she headed down the off ramp and Mahora Academy spread across her view, dipping down the mountainside and stretching well into the way, framed by a sparkling ocean. "I see now why Isshin-san wanted to send Ichigo here. It's beautiful."

"And radiating enough energy that it technically should draw every hollow in the country," added Renji.

"Yes, but you can't feel the tug that enormous reiatsu creates," said Rukia as she slowed down upon hitting the city limits. "I think this is mana, you know; the source of life?"

"Wood mana from what it looks like," said Renji, pointing out at the World Tree with the end of his chocolate. "That explains why this place hasn't been infested for the last hundred years save for the occasional stray. Even then, the amount of Wood Mana would dissolve the majority of weaker hollows, creating a nearly hollow-free environment."

Pulling into the public parking lot, Rukia and Renji got out of the car and Rukia paused to purchase the parking slip before tossing it onto her dash. Shrugging her jacket around her shoulders, Rukia looked around the campus. A few students gave the pair a look, mostly at Renji since his gigai was covered in the same tattoos that he sported when in Soul Society. Although the sixties era clothing suited him well but was a jarring statement to say the least. Urahara, Rukia decided still had a wicked sense of humour.

"What now?" asked Renji and Rukia pulled out her normal cell phone. Dialing a number, the phone rang twice before the other end picked up.

_Hello?_

"Ichigo, it's Rukia. Where are you right now?"

_At my place. Where are you right now?_

"Renji and I are in the public parking lot near the University," said Rukia and there was the sound of an exclamation of shock on the other end.

_The hell? Renji's there! Great, that's just what we need._

"The hell does that mean, bastard?" exclaimed Renji, commandeering Rukia's cell phone. "You have a LOT of guts insulting me over this phone instead of to my face!"

_Just follow my directions to my house and I'll kick your ass in person!_

"That's enough of that," said Rukia, delivering a flying kick into Renji and she caught her phone in mid air. "Ichigo, where do you live anyhow?"

_Takahashi Street. It's three streets over from where you should be heading left if you're facing away from the University. You want to find number seven Takahashi Street near the junction of Kishimoto Way. You should be able to feel my reiatsu anyhow when you get close._

"Right. We'll see you in a few minutes." Cutting off from her end, Rukia picked up Renji and hauled him to his feet. "Lets get going."

Renji scowled. "Yes princess." He earned an elbow for that.

* * *

If Renji and Rukia were surprised to see Ichigo having tea with five girls, one of them ethereal in nature, they hid it rather well. Ichigo wasn't the type to pick up women very easily unlike Kojima; his track record in dating during Junior High and High School being outstripped by the soft spoken Kojima. Then again, Kojima could get a date if he was naked in Antarctica. "Yo," Ichigo greeted. "Rukia, Renji, these are the girls I met today. Asuna, Misa, Madoka, Sakurako and Sayo."

"Nice to meet you," chorused the girls as Renji and Rukia sat down around the kotatsu.

"So this is the famous Rukia we heard so much about," said Misa cheerfully.

"Famous?" echoed Rukia and Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about Misa, she's just having fun," said Madoka. "We met Ichigo today and he invited us in for tea."

"Did you hit your head or something?" asked Renji at the peculiar lack of Ichigo-ness. "You're not Kon are you?"

"Sitdown, bastard," snapped Ichigo, slamming a fist into Renji's side.

"And you must be Renji," grinned Sakurako.

"Y-yeah," coughed out Renji. "Oi, Ichigo, now that I'm here I owe you an ass-kicking."

"Later," said Ichigo, making a vein bulge in Renji's forehead. Before Renji could tackle Ichigo, Rukia drove a power fist into Renji's foot, forestalling Renji's attack.

As Renji writhed in pain beside her, Rukia said, "You're Sayo right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you Rukia-san," said Sayo, bowing slightly. "Ichigo was saying you could determine if I'm in any danger?"

"Well lets see," said Rukia, examining the girl closely. After a few minutes of careful examination, Rukia cleared her throat and said, "I dunno." Everyone collapsed around the table in shock.

"Wait a moment!" exclaimed Asuna loudly and slapping her hands on the table. "You mean that Sayo-chan might turn into a hollow thingy at any given moment?"

"I didn't say that," said Rukia. "Her reiatsu is powerful but it's like she's stuck in a transition phase. She is in no danger of becoming a hollow since she's spiritually strong, but the thing is that it's like she's halfway to becoming a Shinigami already."

"If anything," added Renji, having recovered from the strikes, "the vibe I got from her is similar to Ishida's; like a Quincy. But the power is so unlike a Quincy that I'm almost tempted to say that she has a power that is completely unique to herself like Sado or Orihime."

There was an awkward silence before Asuna said, "So she's safe."

"Yes, very safe," said Rukia and everyone exhaled sharply.

In the silence that followed, Renji leaned back and said, "So Ichigo, you have sex with any of em yet?"

The resulting beating left Renji lying on the ground in pain. The Sandal Nut Grinder was an obviously universal attack.


	5. Sword 05

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 05

* * *

Ichigo quickly discovered that sparring against Asuna was like fighting a shadow that was a half a head shorter and carried a similarly sized sword, the purely offensive styles notwithstanding. He was also surprised to find out that her sword could change forms and that the bladed version was used when she got serious. For the most part, Ichigo felt like an idiot getting knocked across the staircase by a paper fan.

Asuna also found out that Ichigo was a stubborn opponent much like herself in combat. Even Sakurazaki Setsuna, one of her best friends and lover slash partner to Konoemon Konoka was hard-pressed to defeat Ichigo one on one. It was like the boy thrived on battle, growing stronger with each swing of the sword. Not more than once did their friends notice that the pair were so much alike, it was scary.

Blades crashed against each other as the pair continued to spar across the flagstones. Most of their friends who had come out to see it or practice some type of combat were sitting out to the side in shock and awe at the dance of huge blades that sent up showers of sparks and crackling power. A wound opened up in Ichigo's left side and a similar paired one opened up in Asuna's right.

"Awawawawah," moaned Konoka. "I'm going to be healing them from near death if they keep this up!"

"I think they're having fun actually," said Negi Springfield. The ten year old had grown over the years and was a handsome fifteen year old. Being the youngest professor in the school had earned him any a sigh from the teenaged girls he taught at Mahora Girls Junior High.

Beside him sat Miyazaki Nodoka, his mostly-girlfriend and partner. Their relationship had begun when she was fourteen and he was ten and spent the first few years sorting out their feelings for each other. She had grown several inches in height and had grown out her hair that she wore away from her face in a ponytail. While not as well rounded as Haruna or as thin as Yue, Nodoka had become somewhere in between, maturing into a lovely girl. "Despite wounding each other a lot," she added, finishing the current train of thought.

"Savage erotic bloodlust, wrapped into a package of beauty and hotness. A mesh of pure unrestrained animal magnetism that sates itself in primeval combat. Ahh, the beauty that it is," soliloquized Saotome Haruna. Everyone looked at the girl oddly. Haruna in comparison to her best friends had gained a little height but had rounded out a lot, making her the one with the most womanly curves, causing her to be top-heavy between Yue and Nodoka.

"They're not going to suddenly grab each other and start mating, Haruna-chan," deadpanned Ayase Yue. Out of the three, Yue had grown from an underdeveloped short girl with a bland expression to a tall, willowy and somewhat flat-chested nineteen year old but there was no shortage of young men who would shower her with affection or try to gain it. Yue said she was too thin and gangly. Haruna said she was Lolita bait and earned a bonk on the head from Yue. It was also no secret that Yue still had feelings for Negi and somewhere in the mix of her crazy emotions, would be perfectly happy if Nodoka fully won over Negi's heart.

What most people didn't know for the sake of Negi, Nodoka and Yue's sanity was that Nodoka had developed into a closet mischief maker over the years and constantly loved to fluster Yue in a mention of a threesome, if not more. The Negi-Patrol mostly consisted of former 3-A students who would love to sink their hooks into Negi, some more vocal than others such as Ayaka, the former class president still trying to prey on Negi every chance she got.

"GACK!" exclaimed Asuna and Ichigo, falling backwards simultaneously. Asuna's sword and Ichigo's Zangetsu were buried in each others shoulders and they were laughing.

"I think Konoka-chan is about to have a heart attack," observed Haruna as Konoka and Setsuna went to pull swords out of their old and new friends and get simultaneously healed and yelled at. "How many times have they done something like that?"

"I've lost count," said Nodoka, shaking her head. "I doubt they'd stop till they've ran each other through the chest at the same time."

"Ironically getting arms nearly cut off seems to be the norm for them," observed Yue blandly as Konoka finished healing Asuna and the red head was back on her feet. Konoka had moved to Ichigo and he was looking much better after a few minutes of treatment. "We should be thankful that Konoka-chan is the East's best healer."

"All right, once more!" cried Asuna and Konoka went completely red faced as she started yelling at Asuna. The pair ignored the girl and Setsuna had to drag her back out of the way before they started slicing each other up again.

"C'mon Ichigo, this can't be the best of your fighting ability!" cried Asuna and Negi palmed his face at her rough taunting. "Show me something new!"

Ichigo smirked and he shifted Zangetsu to his side. "All right. You're about to see something that I usually don't pull out in a simple sparring match. BANKAI!"

There was an explosion of power, throwing reiatsu everywhere. Asuna shielded herself from the power and when the hurricane of energy ceased, Ichigo stood there with a much small sword but it was completely black. His robes had changed into a stylish jacket that flared out around him.

"Wow, such power," breathed Negi. "I wonder if Asuna-san'll make it out unscathed."

"Oooh, pretty," grinned Asuna and Ichigo grinned back at her. Konoka looked at her best friend and newest friend, eyes wide in horror.

"Awawaaaaaah, they're going to kill each other," whimpered Konoka, clapping her hands around her eyes but she still peeked through a crack in the interlaced fingers.

"So what's that trick, Bankai was it?" said Asuna. She then stuck her blade into the ground and cupped her hands. "Here's mine! KANKA!"

A similar tremendous energy erupted from Asuna's body and Ichigo was the one to flinch in shock. "What the hell!" he gaped. "This feels like… a Bankai!"

Glowing literally with power, Asuna lifted her sword from the ground and spun it around as she fed power into the sword. Slowly, it became smaller and smaller until it turned into a tapered katana similar to Urahara Kisuke's Benhime with the exception of the hilt being the same weapon handle as her massive sword. "Let's go," grinned Asuna and Ichigo grinned savagely.

The first collision nearly knocked everyone off their perch on the retaining wall and the second blew Negi over the edge, knocking the Ministral Magi on the head. More strikes followed and everyone was forced to seek shelter as the pair fought it out in front of the World Tree. The ground splintered under the furious assault and the wind nearly threw everyone aside when it burst outwards from the clash of mystical steel on steel.

* * *

"You two are unbelievable," scolded Konoka as she finished reattaching Asuna's arm tendons. "There, how does that feel?"

Asuna flexed it and then tried turning it all the way around. Finding that she had her normal range of motion, she grinned and said, "You're the best Konoka!"

Konoka pouted and set to work on Ichigo. The flaring of reiatsu and kanka had drawn practically everyone there, including the Headmaster who was shaking his head. Takamichi looked proud, like a father who just experienced his child's first word. Shizuna on the other hand, looked aghast at the amount of damage they did to each other over the course of the ten minute fight.

"Asuna-chan, maybe you and your boyfriend should stop sparring at such a high level," said the Headmaster and Asuna went red.

"Ichigo's not my boyfriend!" she protested but it fell on deaf ears.

"So why did you go all out anyhow?" asked Rukia. She and Renji were staying at Ichigo's place for the weekend and felt the explosion of power all the way across the campus. Rukia had immediately walloped Ichigo several times for doing something stupid such as going all out in a simple sparring match. Renji grinned and said Ichigo had balls for going all out against a girl and Rukia had ground her new shoes into Renji's nuts while pulling up on his legs.

"Heh, what can I say? I like to have a challenge," grinned Ichigo through his pain. Getting nearly cut in half would fell a normal Shinigami and as such, Konoka was muttering something under her breath as she repaired Ichigo to perfect health.

"Oi oi, if you two are so keen on fighting, lemme call Kenpachi or Ikkaku. I'm sure they would be HAPPY to oblige you two nutcases in a life or death fight," grinned Renji.

"I think we're good right now, thanks," deadpanned Asuna and Ichigo in tandem. Haruna clapped her hands.

"Tandem speaking, how cute!" she exclaimed and the pair sputtered protests.


	6. Sword 06

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 06

* * *

"Honestly can't you two play a simple game of Volleyball without it spiralling into a death match?" griped Setsuna at Ichigo and Asuna who looked a little shamefaced at turning the simple Volleyball game into a high-stakes match that involved a lot of jumping and unorthodox techniques for returning the ball.

"They started it!" chorused Ichigo and Asuna and Setsuna hung her head.

"You just let them provoke you Asuna," pointed out Konoka helpfully.

"They've been doing that since Junior High," said Asuna, scowling and folding her arms under her breasts. "I thought those girls from the Black Lilies had graduated by now."

"But in any case," said Setsuna, interposing herself into the conversation and forestalling any more argument, "we should get going. Don't we all have that English midterm soon?"

"Gah, English," said Ichigo. "Never got a hang of that anyhow."

"Well it's a good place to start anyhow," said Asuna. "It's surprising that the four of us actually are taking the same course at the same time despite being in different programs."

Setsuna, having no direction till late in her second year of High School had found her niche in the cultural studies, primarily of the Sociology department. Konoka on the other hand had decided that she wanted to be in the medical field with a dabbling in literature. With both Ichigo and Asuna in the two sides of Physical Education and Kinesiology, it was unusual to get more than one or two old classmates in the same class. Haruna was in Fine Arts, Yue had moved onto an Historian Apprenticeship under Albrieo Imma, and Nodoka was on the track to becoming the next major English Literature teacher for Mahora Academy.

Some of the old class had already finished college in a one year program since Ichigo had arrived a year previous and were living in and around Mahora. Asakura Kazumi had finished her Journalism program and while in between travelling for photo shoots and news casts, she also shared a home with Chisame and Sayo. Chisame had finished her computer science degree early and had been hired on as the technical head of the computer department of Mahora, much to her astonishment. Sayo remained the same as always but liked to drop in on everyone else including Evangeline and Chachamaru who had become something of a pair of recluses.

Yotsuba had finished her chef's licensing in record time and she owned her own restaurant on main street. Koala Café was one of the most popular places on campus and it was said that Evangeline paid for the building and everything else, including giving the girl a huge financial boon in order to start it. Others like Tatsumiya Mana had taken a simple one year course and were still out and about in the world, only touching base when she came back to the Shrine.

A lot of their friends were still taking courses in Mahora and it was no surprise that Sasaki Makie and Okochi Akira had been selected for the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics in gymnastics and swimming. Both were preparing like crazy with the occasional mad event such as chasing after Negi or at least having fun. Their training methods were unorthodox but highly effective. They would be travelling to Beijing that summer and would be preparing to leave in three months.

The four found themselves gathered around in a neutral area since Ichigo, despite his friendship with the girls for a year had yet to be admitted into the dormitory by the staff. Books strewn around the round table, each one of them puzzled out the syntax of the English language, often rubbing their heads in frustration.

"Aaaaah, I wish there was a simple way of figuring these things out," said Asuna after she had dropped her pencil in order to rub her hands through her hair.

"English is pretty strange," agreed Ichigo, working on his translation. "Kind of wish it wasn't a required course for Kinesiology."

"We'll have to go over biology next," said Konoka, earning a groan from the pair. "Secchan, how's your work coming along?"

"Better," said Setsuna. "I've been going over the rough draft of my essay that I need to hand in next week. Although I had a difficult time figuring out which popular culture topic to write on."

"You know, I never realized how quiet it is here in Mahora," said Ichigo after fifteen minutes of either head-rubbing in frustration or working on their questions in the booklets. "The last time we saw a hollow was what, five months ago? I'd almost settle for seeing some of the old crowd again."

"Where are they now?" asked Konoka, curious. Asuna stopped writing in order to pay attention and to give her brain a break.

"Lets see… Orihime moved in with Tatsuki and they're going to Hinata Community College. Ishida and Chad also moved in together and they're attending Tokyo University. Orihime is taking Mathematics while Tatsuki is in Physical Education in order to gain a licence to work at their family dojo officially. Ishida is in Film surprisingly enough as a costume designer and Chad is in music. As for the rest of them, dunno right now." Said Ichigo.

"What about Rukia-san and Renji-san?" asked Setsuna.

"Aaah, Rukia is apprenticing with the old man. She said that while she has a technically unlimited time here in the human world, she knows little to nothing about treating normal people. Renji on the other hand has been working for Urahara-san and apparently he enjoys the work. My sisters are both in high school now as well and Kon, well, he's become the unofficial maid in the house."

"So in other worlds, you're bored," summed up Asuna. "Hey, we could go and fight it out again and…"

"NO!" exclaimed Konoka forcefully. "I am NOT reattaching limbs again today Asuna!"

"I think you shouldn't Asuna," said Setsuna, coughing into her hand. "Konochan… has some unique punishments as of late."

"Still though, it's pretty quiet here. Wish something would happen," said Ichigo.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

"DWAH!" exclaimed Ichigo as he caught the flying corkscrew kick that a scruffy man landed on him. "Bastard, you were planning this!"

"Aaah, you stopped my flying corkscrew hello kick! You have gotten better-URK!" Kurosaki Isshin made a sound as Ichigo begun to trade blows with his father.

After the short melee, Isshin sat at the table as he eyed Asuna who looked at him back. "So…" he said, trying to look as large and imposing. Unfortunately the mood was ruined since the glare of doom was supposed to be for the men who would date his little girls and had absolutely no effect on Asuna, save for a sensation of _what's he trying to do? _"This is the girl who captured Ichigo's heart."

Ichigo immediately slammed an elbow into his father's face. "SHUT IT, OLD MAN!"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WE'RE DATING!" shouted Asuna in the same tone and volume as Ichigo, driving a fist into the elder Kurosaki's stomach.

"TRYING TO WRECK OUR FRIENDSHIP YOU OLD FART!" Chorused the pair and immediately went to town on Kurosaki Isshin.

Setsna watched the pair beat up Ichigo's father, one eyebrow twitching in disbelief. Konoka sipped her tea. "Aaah, tea tastes so good at ten fifteen in the morning. Right, Secchan?"

"Um, yes, Konochan."


	7. Sword 07

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 07

* * *

"One freaking hollow after another," grumbled Ichigo as he cut down a few weak ones lazily. "So WHY are we cleaning up the mess of the Technology Club anyhow?" 

"Because everyone else was too lazy to do it," replied Asuna, swinging her sword and cutting down a whole swathe of hollows. "And I owe Satomi a favour."

"Che," replied Ichigo as he brandished Zangetsu at the hollows. "C'mon you pieces of shit, gimme your best shot!"

As one they lunged at Ichigo and Asuna. Blades flashed and several fell to pieces with more picking up the pieces. "There's way too many of them," said Asuna.

"What, you tired already?" smirked Ichigo.

"Barely," replied Asuna. "Just wish we could get a little opening though."

In response, a beam of blue light arced across the flagstones and several of them exploded into messy chunks before vanishing. The pair looked up and Ichigo recognised the pair. "Ishida! Chad!"

"You keep finding ways to get people involved, don't you Ichigo?" said Ishida, adjusting his glasses before drawing back his bow.

Chad nodded and casually backhanded a hollow that tried to sneak up on them. "Get to that machine. We'll deal with them."

"Right!" Taking off in the direction of the malfunctioning machine, Asuna looked over at the beams of destructive light they were throwing around.

"Hey, didn't you say that a Quincy obliterated hollows instead of purifying them?" asked Asuna, landing a flying kick on a hollow and slicing half the horde in half.

"Yeah I did. I doubt a few will matter actually and Ishida found some kind of weird way of purifying them instead of killing 'em outright," replied Ichigo. "There it is."

Skidding to a halt in front of the World Tree, the pair looked at the small blinking device and Asuna shook her head. "They should REALLY stop messing with forces beyond their control."

"So we just turn it off huh?" said Ichigo and he pushed the red button. Immediately the red glow from the base of the World Tree vanished. "All right. Most of the hollows will leave but we should go mop up the stragglers."

* * *

"Satomi-chan you should stop doing stuff like this," griped Asuna, hands on her hips. "WE were fighting into the evening cleaning up that hollow infestation!" 

"Sorry Asuna-chan, I was curious on how to convert mana to reiatsu and well…" said Satomi, embarrassed.

Ichigo sighed. "It's better off that you don't, considering it'll attract every hollow in the islands."

"You're right. Forgive my rashness," said Satomi. "Besides, I got all of the data I needed anyhow!"

"I guess we're not needed then," said Ishida and Chad nodded.

"Wait a moment you two, why'd you come here today anyhow?" asked Ichigo.

Ishida gave him a look. "Don't you remember anything? Today's the day we first worked together as a team. Inou and Tatsuki are waiting for you at your place along with Rukia, Renji and practically half of Soul Society. I'm certain Orihime is the only thing keeping Kenpachi from coming over to kick your ass on the principal of the thing. And Tatsuki is keeping Hanatarou and Ganju from eating the food in the fridge…"

"Oh… yeah," said Ichigo, embarrassed. "I guess we should get going. There's going to be drinking tonight. Hey, Asuna. You wanna come along?"

"Huh?" asked Asuna and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm asking for a date or nothing, but I wanna introduce you to Tatsuki as the _only other girl who can kick my ass_. She's been on my case for that since we were kids and all."

Asuna smirked. "All right, I'll come along. Later Satomi, stay out of trouble."

"Roger that," said Satomi.

* * *

"Eva-chan, I didn't expect to see you here!" slurred Asuna happily as she draped an arm around Evangeline's shoulder. The other girl smirked. 

"I have a few friends in Soul Society anyhow," said Evangeline as she shared a bottle with Yachiru. The little pink haired girl was still remarkably tiny for her age and drank like a fish. It was amazing Kenpachi didn't reign her in but the man himself was duelling a half-drunk Ishida with pencils. As a general rule, Zanpaktous were left at the door. "You're drunk, Kagurazaka."

"Am not," giggled Asuna.

"Yes you are," teased Evangeline. "You're having way too much fun. Don't expect me to drag you home though."

"S'not like it's my problem tonight," warbled Asuna, taking a drink. "Konoka and Setsuna are probably nekkid right now… all hot and bothered…"

"EXACTLY!" cried Orihime as she fell into Asuna's lap, face all red. "Bothered is right for it!"

Rukia, one of the few sober people still leaned over to Renji and remarked, "So how long do you think it'll take Asuna-san to get into Ichigo's pants?"

Renji made a face. "Geez Rukia, I dunno. Two more beers?"

"Give you this sake if you win," said Rukia and Renji looked at her oddly.

"Are you CERTAIN you're not drunk?" inquired Renji as the party raged on. Somewhere in the mix, Hitsugaya had lost the ability to stand up and Rangiku, Kira and Hinamori had started a conga line while Yachiru hung onto Rangiku's front, her face buried in the shapely woman's chest.

"No… but niisan is," said Rukia and Renji looked over at Byakuya who looked definitely red in the face from the alcohol that Kenpachi was forcing down his throat with the combined assistance of Hanatarou and Ganju.

"Camera, I need a camera," said Renji, diving into the coats.


	8. Sword 08

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 08

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" howled Renji as he threw the blinds open amidst the moaning of the assembled people on the floor of Ichigo's house. 

"Shut the light before we all Bankai you back home," moaned Hitsugaya from his position buried under Rangiku and Yachiru who were snoozing away blissfully.

"But it's so NICE OUT TODAY!" cried Renji happily. A basketball bounced off his head as a half-naked Byakuya glared at his vice-captain in protest.

"Shut it. NOW." The tone in his voice was enough to freeze nitrogen and reluctantly, Renji forgone his preferred method of torturing people and shut the blinds. "Coffee's on," he said and there was a chorus of half-awake groans that answered him.

Entering the kitchenette, Renji pitched his voice to Rukia who was wrestling with the coffee maker and said, "Well?"

"No big surprise actually," said Rukia, shrugging. "They're in his room. And they had sex. Big deal."

"But it IS a big deal," smirked Renji. "After all, they're like the odd couple or something."

"Oi, you guys," grumbled Ichigo, stumbling out of his room wearing a robe. "Is there any universal hangover brew that I should know about?"

"For the most part, drinking isn't done to excess anyhow in Soul Society with the exception of several few," replied Rukia. "It just passes through the system."

"Although they're all in gigai right now," said Renji, grinning wolfishly. "And they're probably going to feel it in the late afternoon. So how was your pleasure trip with Asuna?"

"Eh? What're ya talking about?" muttered Ichigo, slumping against the counter top.

"You two went into your room drunk and her shirt was already off," grinned Renji. Rukia ground a heel into his foot but he merely continued with a "is she really wild?"

Ichigo gave him a flat stare. "Are you on CRACK or something?" he said. "We went to bed. Both of us were tired. That's all."

"Then what's the Casanova robe for?" grinned Renji and Rukia muttered something about breaking a cast iron pan over his head.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, untied the sash and opened it up with a FWUMP. "There, you happy now?" he said, retying it.

Renji looked mildly disturbed and added, "Geez, warn me next time you do that. I expected you to be naked, but not practically fully dressed."

"Like I said, I was sleepy and so was she," said Ichigo. "Rukia, coffee? Tea? Staring indiscriminately?"

Rukia blinked and scowled before she beaned both on the head with the frying pan and resumed her work.

* * *

"We're missing someone," said Ganju, looking very hung over. 

"My head count comes up one short," said Hanatarou and Rangiku nodded.

"Ken-chan's missing!" exclaimed Yachiru. "Lets go look for him!"

"And go out there in the sunlight?" exclaimed Hitsugaya and he immediately regretted being loud as with everyone else.

Rukia slapped her forehead as she sighed. "All right, I'm going out to look for him. Anyone else sober enough to attempt sunlight?"

Renji raised his hand as with Tatsuki and Chad. Once outside, the four split up in different directions.

* * *

"Find him yet?" asked Tatsuki and Chad nodded. 

"Some of the locals saw him with Evangeline-san heading back home last night," said Chad. "They gave me her address."

Soon enough, the pair stood in front of the log cabin and Tatsuki rapped at the door. The door opened and Chachamaru stood there in her maid outfit. "Yes?" she asked in her neutral tones.

"Hi, we're kinda looking for someone. Big guy, answers to Kenpachi Zaraki?" said Tatsuki.

"Oh yes, please come on in," said Chachamaru.

The inside of Evangeline's house was filled with dolls and antiques of all sorts as Chachamaru set down two cups of tea in the raised kitchenette that was on the ground floor. "Please have a seat," said Chachamaru. "Mistress and Master will be down shortly."

"Huh?" said Tatsuki as Chachamaru busied herself with the food that afternoon. Heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs and the massive bulk of Kenpachi came into view, wearing a robe. Beside him, Evangeline was in a similar robe, although hers was lacy and transparent. Tatsuki performed a textbook Jerry Lewis spit-take and Chad went red under his bangs. "Ken-san!" exclaimed Tatsuki.

"Eh? Well, what the hell do ya know? It's you little dirty bastards, Tatsuki and Chad!" greeted Kenpachi, with a throaty laugh that dropped the temperature in the air perceptibly. There also happened to be something --- blonde and black --- riding on his shoulder where a certain pink comet would be normally. "Great timin'. Did ya tell Ichigo and those other pricks I'm takin' a vacation here with my sweetheart?"

"V-Vacation?" stammered Tatsuki and the big man grinned widely.

"Hell yes!" exclaimed Kenpachi. "I found the girl of my dreams. Young, pretty, and able to kick my ass in every way possible. It's a match made in heaven."

"It helps that he's very big too," said Evangeline, causing even Chad to spit-take.

There were very few things that could surprise people who had been around Ichigo for very long. It could be gauged in a Shock O'Meter for the most part with _Ichigo Is A Shinigami?_ coming first, a higher meter level of _Our whole world is whacked!_ coming next with _Now_ tagging the end part of the gauge. There was a brief explosion of dust from Tatsuki's head and she nearly toppled over in shock. If Rukia had been there, she'd have added descriptive yet crappy drawings of the whole scenario just to let it sink in.

* * *

"Eva-chan… with Ken-chan…" deadpanned Asuna. 

"What would the CHILDREN look like?" asked Renji and was immediately clobbered by every female in the area.

"So the Eleventh Division will be out a captain for a while," said Byakuya, glaring daggers at Renji who hid his camera in his pocket. Resolving to get those photos later on, he added, "Who will take over then?"

"Ken-chan always said I could do it," said Yachiru cheerfully and everyone shied away from the girl.

Asuna looked at her and then at Ichigo who wore an expression of trepidation. "What's the big problem? She's got a zanpaktou, right?"

"Asuna-san, it's the only thing that Kenpachi has actually nearly killed himself trying to keep her from USING," said Ishida, looking very freaked out. "He babbled something about being too cute and we all left it at that."

"Well…" said Hitsugaya, recomposing himself. "We could ask Yoruichi to take over for a while, granted that she actually accepts a position again."

"I guess everything's settled then," said Hinamori, looking relieved. "Ichigo-san, we'll leave you to watch over Kenpachi-san, right?"

"Er, right," said Ichigo as they piled into Renji's van for the long drive back to Karakura.

"Take care, Ichigo," said Ishida as he and Chad piled into Chad's American style truck.

"See you in a month or two then, Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime as and Tatsuki drove off in Tatsuki's Toyota.

Ichigo and Asuna watched them go. And then the implications of what just happened hit Ichigo as he screamed in horror.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP WITH MY EYES CLOSED KNOWING KEN'S HERE TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN!"


	9. Sword 09

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 09

* * *

"FIGHT ME!"

The usual scream echoed across Mahora Academy as Ichigo scrambled away from Kenpachi. "Goddamnit it's too early for this crap!" howled Ichigo as he staggered away from Kenpachi who was doing a credible imitation of a specific Camp-going Mass Murderer.

Ichigo KNEW that introducing Kenpachi to American horror movies was a very bad idea, especially when Kenpachi had discovered the amazing power of a chainsaw. It was to his good fortune that he was getting laid constantly, otherwise Kenpachi would have took his attempts to fight Ichigo more seriously.

But for now, running away from the hockey-mask wearing, chainsaw-wielding nutcase was a good thing.

Evangeline shared a glance with her lover and remarked, "Nice timing. I think you shaved a few years off his growth."

"Heh," grunted Kenpachi from behind the hockey mask. Many people were giving him a VERY wide birth as the chainsaw puttered. "A little bit of fear is good to keep the blood flowing during an otherwise boring year."

* * *

Asuna had no idea what the state of atoms in the body had to do with Physical Education as attested to the rows of jocks that were sleeping the lecture away, but it was part of her course outline. The only ones awake were Ichigo; the young man looking over his shoulder constantly for Kenpachi to suddenly burst through the wall, and Izumi Ako who was diligently working on some type of notes. Asuna resolved to get them from her since Advanced Micro-Biology was beyond her understanding.

"Take note of the material, because this will be on the exam," said the elderly man. One of the few old professors on the campus, the elderly man was a living example of where J.K. Rowling got her model for Professor Binns. Sayo had said that he taught her when she was alive and hadn't gotten out of droning in a level monotone for the last sixty years. Kazumi had also said that there was a good chance of Professor Moriarty, English by descent, would get up one day and leave his body on the couch.

As the students begun to pile out of the lecture hall or otherwise be shaken awake by new arrivals, Asuna folded up her books and shoved them into her bag before Ako stood up. "Asuna-chan, wanna walk home with me?" asked the girl.

"Sure thing," grinned Asuna. "Oi, Ichigo! We're going ahead!"

"Right right," said Ichigo, getting up. "I've gotta meet Madoka anyhow. I missed Therapy due to Kenpachi attacking me that afternoon."

"Poor guy," said Ako, watching Ichigo's back recede into the flow of students. "I saw Kenpachi-san once."

"Was that before or after the Mahora Halloween Fright Fest?" teased Asuna and Ako went a little pale at the thought of the twenty-four hour marathon that the former 3-A class had hosted.

3-A was unique in the respect that no one ever strayed far from Mahora Academy after graduation. Most went to the University anyhow and those that didn't were working in and around the campus. In celebration of so many years together, they had arranged a Halloween Fright Fest and charged tickets for non-stop American Cinema. It was a given that Japanese Cinema, while spooky, didn't have the charge that they wanted to get out of current students.

The winning price had been in fact, a date with Negi. Whoever could last the longest would be able to date him, guilt free of one day. The winner had surprisingly been Ako, although she had passed out AFTER the movies were done. Wes Craven was a master of the art of scaring people, as well as screening all of the classic George A. Romano movies and whatever else. The topper had been Saw II and it had sent many of the students, elementary, junior high, high school and even many university level students into screaming fits. It greatly amused some of the adults no less, and Kenpachi, with his date of Evangeline had a blast.

Ako had the worst out of it with the 3-A girls who were in love with Negi in one form or another. Having experienced the Festival in her third junior high year dating the wonderful young man Nagi Springfield, aka Negi disguised as a teenager, it was a bit of a shock to have seen her teacher grow up to become Nagi. Ako had confronted him one day when he was fourteen and they barely spoke for a month before Negi had convinced her that he didn't do it out of spite or anything. He just was THAT clueless as a kid that he captured her heart as a teenager. Since then, Ako and Negi were very close, but she had resigned herself to being a second string when it came to Nodoka and Yue.

"Fortunately it was before," said Ako, shaking herself out of her thoughts that involved a blood-soaked and maniacally grinning Kenpachi with a rusty knife. "I don't see how Eva-chan can date him."

Asuna coughed into her hand. "They're not so much dating as is," she muttered, implying that they had skipped dating altogether.

Fortunately Ako missed it. It wouldn't do for the girl to have such a shock considering how tiny Evangeline was compared to the massive Zaraki Kenpachi. Evangeline was small enough to ride on his shoulder like Yachiru who usually dominated it. "I guess he has some redeeming qualities to be so scary anyhow. They're quite the odd couple."

Asuna went bright red at the memory of Evangeline telling him EXACTLY what made him so redeeming.

* * *

"Here, I photocopied the notes for you," said Madoka, handing Ichigo the papers. "You look worn out," she added as an afterthought.

"Kenpachi," grunted Ichigo and Madoka nodded.

"I saw his display this morning. It would wear me out too," agreed Madoka. "Hey, Sakurako's asking if you want to go to the Lantern Festival with us. Well, actually she asked if you want to go with her."

"Mmm," said Ichigo thoughtfully. "What's the Lantern Festival held here for at this time of year?"

"It's actually a variation of a Celtic festival that was held here before Mahora was put under the Japanese government," said Madoka as the pair headed out of the building and into the waning sunshine. "It was a mis-mash of festivals that were strewn together and eventually became a ceremony to bless the spirits and send them home. Of course it doesn't WORK per say since Sayo's home, but we usually gather at her house for a festival since it's also held on Sayo's birthday."

"Sounds good," said Ichigo. "Yutaka or no?"

"Anything is good," said Madoka. "Tomorrow, it starts at six. The entire class that's around is going to be at the World Tree Plaza for the start of it."

Quirking an eyebrow at her expression, Ichigo asked, "What's that look for?"

Madoka smiled. "I didn't think you'd be such a festival person anyhow. I was also surprised you're agreeing to go with Sakurako anyhow, considering how close you and Asuna-chan are."

Ichigo sputtered. "We're just friends! Is it a bad thing that we share so much stuff in common?"

"You're the only person she trusts to let her whole power loose on," said Madoka. "You have to relax. Not many girls would willingly allow themselves to be cut up during a simple spar. You should be thankful you have such a tough friend to practice with."

Ichigo made a face. "I guess so. I guess I'll thank her for that later."

Madoka giggled. "You do that. And while we're on the subject of owing someone else, duck."

"Huh?" said Ichigo and then his eyes bugged out and he hit the ground. A revving chainsaw swept across where his head would have been and Kenpachi burst out of the bushes, cackling like a madman.

"ICHIGO!" he howled. "YOU'RE GETTING SOFT!"

"BASTARD!" returned Ichigo hotly as Kenpachi wielded the chainsaw like it was a one-handed sword. "STOP ATTACKING ME DAY AND NIGHT!"

Kenpachi snorted and he shouldered the sputtering chainsaw. "You're getting soft, Ichigo. There's no hollows in this fucking place and I'll be damned to let the only fucking man who can fucking wound me get soft! You hear me?"

Ichigo snarled, grabbed his licence and in an instant, his body fell into Madoka's arms. "Hold that," he said, drawing Zangetsu.

Kenpachi grinned wolfishly and he revved the chainsaw. "Lets go Ichigo! We'll see if that stick-pin of yours is able to stand up to goddamn ingenuity! Fight me asshole!"

As the Shinigami and the Shinigami-weilding-a-chainsaw fought back and forth, Madoka sighed and shouldered Ichigo's prone body. Thankfully, he was light for his size. "Oi, Ichigo, I'll drop your body off at your place," called out Madoka and Ichigo fired back a short reply before he picked up a table and started fighting, Table to Chainsaw.

It was a given; never introduce Kenpachi Zaraki to horror movies, Madoka reflected as she dragged Ichigo's body home.


	10. Sword 10

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 10

* * *

"You two seem different," remarked Makie as she and Akira sat around the table with Asuna and Ichigo, sharing a fast food meal together. "Did you do something with your hair?"

"Not really," said Asuna, checking the twinned ponytails that hung down on either side of her head. "Just added a ribbon, that's all."

"There is something different about you two though," said Makie and Akira examined the pair. Ichigo felt like cattle on display as the girls peered at the pair.

Akira leaned forward and a tang caught her nose. Sniffing, she deadpanned, "Asuna… why do you smell like Ichigo's cologne?"

Asuna blushed and rubbed the back of her head as the implications of said smell thudded into Makie's head like a twenty-ton weight. "You two…" stammered Makie, twitching as she looked at Ichigo and Asuna.

Ichigo shrugged and said, "What's the big deal anyhow? It's not like we're expecting a kid or anything."

Makie stammered for a moment and then suddenly stood upright as she clapped the pair on the shoulders repeatedly, giggling hysterically. "I'm so proud of you two!" she cheered, "professing your love so intimately!"

"Oi oi," said Asuna, waving her hand dismissively despite blushing heavily, "it was just casual sex, that's all."

Akira palmed her face as Makie's eyes went round and she blinked rapidly. "Casual?" echoed Akira, a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Well yeah, what did you think we did; fell on our knees and professed our eternal love or something?" said Ichigo. "It was just a trial run anyhow. Nothing fancy."

"Nothing fancy?" echoed Makie this time, her mouth working open and closed for a few moments as she sunk down into her chair. "No romance?"

"Not really," said Asuna.

"No chance of living together or continue dating?" asked Akira.

"Nope," said Ichigo calmly.

"No marriage?" intoned Makie and the pair looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'll figure that out if we continue," replied Asuna as she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Really you two, it's not that big of a deal."

"I guess so," said Makie, looking a little put out. "I always figured you for some type of romantic getaway followed by eternal love professing and what not. Not just a simple 'hey, let's have sex' and be done with it."

"It really wasn't like that," chuckled Ichigo as he reached for his soda. "But then again, we're not professing love or anything else."

"Call it cold or what not, but it's more to see if an intimate relationship would ruin our friendship," pointed out Asuna and Akira nodded.

"To see if you two were compatible. And quite obviously you two are very much not the traditional couple." Surmised Akira.

Ichigo snorted. "Would a traditional couple casually hack each others arms off in a simple sparring match?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that little aspect of your relationship," said Makie, nodding. "So what's the verdict?"

"We're friends," said Asuna, sharing a glance with Ichigo before adding, "Albeit friends who can casually go at it if we feel like it."

Makie sighed and hung her head. "It figures. There's not a romantic bone in either of your bodies, is there?"

"Only for older men," intoned Akira and Asuna snickered while Ichigo snorted his drink.

"Although we'd probably appreciate this not getting out," said Ichigo, waving the straw of his empty soda at the girls. "Or at least within Haruna's earshot. The damage that'll happen can become enormous if that gossip-monger gets wind of our activities."

"Our lips are sealed," said Makie and Akira nodded as well.

The rest of the meal was shared in semi-silence as Asuna dipped her fries into the ketchup. As she popped one into her mouth, Makie asked in the most disarming tone possible; "Asuna, I have to know something. What's it like anyhow?"

Asuna coughed and then swallowed hard before clearing her throat and sharing a glance with Ichigo. "Well… awkward at best."

"So nothing spectacular? Nothing mind-blowing and filled with stuff you'd see in Haruna's H-doujins?" asked Makie curiously.

Ichigo sputtered his tofu burger. "Do I LOOK like I could manage anything that Haruna likes to draw? I'm only a Shinigami, not someone who can empty fifteen bottles of fluid in one turn!"

"Eeeeeeeeeew," chorused Asuna and Makie. Akira looked like she could bust a gut, doubled over in laughter.

"So really, it's just awkward?" said Makie, stirring her milkshake.

"Mostly yeah," said Ichigo. "We're not love-making geniuses. First times are usually very awkward from what I've heard."

"I guess that's what Haruna is here for; drawing stuff that fulfils first time fantasies," grinned Asuna. "Although I'd kill her if she made one of us."

"The embellishment would probably run our reputations into the ground," dead-panned Ichigo and the girls snorted in laughter.

"As a note though," put in Akira, "what about the parental unit factor? I'm sure Ichigo's old man won't mind considering what we've seen of him but Asuna, your father is practically Takahata-sensei."

"Oh yeah, that," said Asuna, reddening. "I think he's torn between falling over traumatized or bawling his eyes out on how his little girl is all grown up now."

"Translation; he walked in on us," said Ichigo, shaking his head. "Not an experience I'd like to repeat."

"You were just lucky he was aiming low and going easy on you," pointed out Asuna and Ichigo glared at her.

"Lucky? He nearly took me off down below! If that was taking it easy on me, I'd have been more relaxed if he was aiming high!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"So he's a little overprotective of me," scoffed Asuna. "Suck it up you big baby."

Ichigo and Asuna shared an ironic glance and then turned back towards the girls and chorused, "This is why we're not professing our eternal love; we're about to go off and hack each other apart."

"Oi vey," sighed Makie as she sipped her milkshake. "It's times like this that me and Akira continually skip our prescribed diets."

"You NEVER follow them anyhow," pointed out Asuna, stealing Makie's hot apple pie.


	11. Sword 11

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Sword 11

* * *

"They make a lovely couple."

"They sure do. And it's a beautiful day for a wedding too. Clear skies, sunny, birds singing and I think there's a pack of doves everywhere too."

"Oh yeah. She looks lovely in that western-style dress. I'm glad we talked her into it."

"Yeah. While a kimono looks cute on her, it doesn't suit her style."

"Really? I thought it made her look really elegant."

"Aw well, I suppose it's time to make a toast."

The sharp rap of forks on the silverware brought attention to the person at the head table who stood up and cleared his throat. "Dear gathered friends, family and subsequent people who I have yet to meet, it's time for me to make the obligatory Best Man's speech."

The hollers and whoops of the assembled guests reached the table and the groom blushed horribly.

"I had the distinct fortune to be the groom's friend for about three years now, and I have to say it's been a wild ride. While the pairing is to say the least, unorthodox," to this, the Best Man earned chuckles from the crowd, "there is a very good chance of things working out for the entire time our favourite couple will be here. I'm certain there's a hundred embarrassing speeches any one of us can give, but for now we'll figure a tale of the Groom's first encounter with me."

People shared grins, knowing what was coming up soon.

"The Groom and I met three years ago when the blushing bride goaded the groom into fighting me, see who was stronger. Needless to say, it was a draw and we ended up nearly separating each others heads from our shoulders."

A wave of laughter rose across the ranks and the Best Man coughed. "I'm not good at telling stories but I'll tell ya all one thing; the bride is deadlier than the groom. Honest. The damage she can do to your body is just ENORMOUS. I think I'm not completely put back together properly still."

Kurosaki Ichigo raised his glass and everyone did the same as he proclaimed, "A toast, to Mister and Mrs, or shall I say Mrs and Mrs Konoemon Setsuna and Konoemon Konoka!"

"CHEERS!" roared the people and everyone drank.

Ichigo grinned, sitting down in his place next to Setsuna who was burning brilliant red. "You just HAD to say stuff like that, didn't you?" moaned Setsuna, burying her face in her hands.

"Well at least I didn't talk about the time you and Konoka were found covered in slime," remarked Ichigo, prompting a moan from Setsuna. "Or about the time that you two were caught sneaking chocolate from Nodoka's stash and were thought to be having sex in a closet…" Setsuna moaned again. "Or perhaps the time that you two were found in the mud, naked."

"If I recall, that was YOUR doing," pointed out Asuna helpfully. "Kenpachi helped with that."

"Right," said Ichigo, thumping a fist into an open hand. "Kenpachi wanted to know about mud wrestling."

Setsuna felt like she wanted to slink under the nearest rock and die of embarrassment as Konoka laid a comforting lace-covered hand on her shoulder and patted her, cooing "Poor Secchan."

* * *

"Well there they go on their honeymoon," said Ichigo, waving as the crowd saw off the married couple after the feast had ended and countless pictures were taken. All of their classmates had returned for the wedding of Setsuna and Konoka and many of them still remained, having found lodging on the campus for the time being. "You think they'll be okay?"

"Let's hope so," grinned Asuna, still clad in her pale pink bridesmaid dress. It somehow managed not to clash with her red hair. "Your place or mine?"

"Meh, better be mine," said Ichigo, shrugging. "I think Negi and Nodoka want some privacy tonight."

"Yeah. Hard to believe that they're waiting two more years before their wedding hits," said Asuna. "But then again, Negi's what, eighteen or nineteen? Nodoka's patient however mind you and Negi's still dealing with adult related issues."

"Puberty must have been hell on the kid," smirked Ichigo as the pair headed back to his place. Fishing out his keys, Ichigo opened the door and ushered Asuna inside.

"Geez Ichigo, didn't you clean in here?" asked Asuna as she slipped her heels off and wiggled her toes into Ichigo's nice soft carpet. The house was filled with the remnants of a big party and Ichigo rubbed his face, embarrassed.

"It took a lot of convincing to hold a Bachelor Party for Setsuna, and then it got out of hand," replied Ichigo. "I think she got drunk and table-danced over there."

"Explains the shattered lamp," said Asuna. "Well, I guess it's getting late. Your bed or mine?"

Ichigo smirked. "Very funny. We'll do the whole Ricky and Lucy thing tonight. Go ahead and take Rukia's bed; she's not here to use it anyhow."

"Yeah. Odd couple that, your dad and Rukia," remarked Asuna and Ichigo made a face.

"I'm just glad that the old man actually dropped the whole idiot thing, although seeing him and Rukia together can be annoying at times." Ichigo sighed theatrically and added, "At least Karin and Yuzuu are in normal relationships now more than ever, but I think Karin's having trouble dealing with a mom that borrows Yuzuu's clothing all the time."

"Well they're about the same age, if you discount the whole half a millennia apart thing," pointed out Asuna. She yawned and managed a "Good night" before heading upstairs.

"Night," said Ichigo as he shed his jacket and set about cleaning up the house. No one liked stepping on broken shards of pottery or what not when coming down to get a glass of water. Ichigo still limped a little after the morning's party.

_Best get those photos from Renji,_ thought Ichigo to himself as he plugged in the vacuum and flicked it on.


	12. Sword 12

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

_Sandal-hat, _mused Ichigo as he watched the pair on their date (unobtrusively behind a fence with half a battalion of girls behind him), _has FAR too much time on his hands._

The former leader of Division Eleven, the research and development squad had sent his newest sucker with a special gigai, one that apparently had been created for Rukia nonetheless. This gigai had been delivered by said sucker, aka Hanatarou. The wimpy looking Shinigami had requested a field transfer to a rather safe location, although Ichigo figured it was his friendship with the guy that influenced his decision to come here. That, and the date was an odd one to say the least.

Aisaka Sayo had met Hanatarou a couple of years ago during Ichigo's transfer to Mahora for both studies and Shinigami duties and the pair had hit it off. The pair were so cute together, according to the majority of the girls, and a gigai had been developed for the girl so that she could materialize in the real world easily.

Urahara had the obvious time on his hands to develop more gigai over the years and the latest one was pretty much almost a real body. It could even reproduce, a fact that unnerved Ichigo the more he thought of Kisuke's activities in his store. It was a small comfort that Kenpachi decided on a gigai that wouldn't create babies. The way he and Evangeline went at it all the time, it was certain that the pair would have had kids by now.

"It's cute, yes," Kazumi was saying as she watched the pair and Ayaka nodded, "And I think Hanatarou can take good care of her."

"I agree," said Ayaka, "Although Ichigo-san, what are their ages like in Soul Society?"

"Hmm?" replied Ichigo and he rubbed his head. "I dunno how things translate out. I know my old man and Rukia are about a hundred years between each other and that the gigai he's in is one of Urahara specials. Rukia asked for one too, which makes me kind of ill thinking about my old man and sex in the same sentance."

The girls shivered for a moment before Hanatarou said something and the pair turned the corner. "Sayo-chan wouldn't have gone for something like that, would she?" asked Kazumi.

"I dunno. She's got a second chance at life if she does decide to inhabit a gigai for the duration of childbirth," remarked Ichigo thoughtfully. "I dunno, those gigai are weird things."

"Anything else to let us know about?" asked Kazumi and Ichigo shook his head, thinking. "Aw well, we'll find out when it happens."

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness..."

Asuna leaned over to Ichigo and whispered, "Why did Sayo get that new gigai from Urahara-san? This isn't what I figured would happen."

"I didn't even think Hanatarou had the guts to do something like this, even when dating," muttered Ichigo back.

"Quiet you two," hissed Ayaka, "The vows are coming up."

"Shotgun wedding," remarked Asuna as she watched the pair up on the pulpit.

Sayo had opted for a traditional Japanese kimono, a pale pink and violet one that had floating cherry blossoms everywhere. Hanatarou was dressed in his own version of a Shinigami's black robes, but they were more formal and around his shoulders was a white mantle with the kanji for "Bravery" in the middle of it. Hanatarou looked strong and firm, handsome really as he smiled at the people. The best man for his side had been Ganju who came from Soul Society. Sayo's head bridesmaid had been Kazumi of course, the pair friends for such a long time.

Sayo looked wonderful in her kimono, her long silver-white hair flowing down her back and her make up job astounding, a masterpiece done by the Narutaki twins who had been recruited for making Sayo look pretty for the day. The sun was shining and there had been no super crisis that would spell the end of the world itself.

"I love you, Sayo-chan," said Hanatarou as he clasped his bride's hands in his. "I've loved you for such a long time now. I never got a chance to say it till now."

"I do too," smiled Sayo, blushing heavily. The pairs lips met and there was a resounding cheer from the congregation.

* * *

"They're vacationing in Soul Society?" blinked Asuna as the post-wedding feast had been laid out by the powerhouse that was Satsuki. "Say why?'

"Because they wanted to do so," grinned Ichigo. "Aren't you just a little curious on how things are like there?"

"Sometimes, but then again I'm not insane like you; travelling through the spaces without a butterfly," said Asuna, poking his nose with her fork and smearing frosting over it. Ichigo wiped his nose and she added, "So, everyone's asking when WE'RE getting married."

"Gah," replied Ichigo, sipping his tea. "There's just no romance between us. Why can't they see it?"

"For about the same reason no one else believes us; we're friends with benifits," smirked Asuna. "Chizuru's gotten me to take Kotarou out on a date. And you just can't argue with her; she's SCARY."

"No doubt about that," agreed Ichigo. "Hey, Tatsuki's moving here tomorrow. She wants to know if we can put her up in the house."

"Sure, we can do that for a while," replied Asuna.

On the far table, Hanatarou chuckled to himself as he listened in on the pair. "Listen to that," he remarked. "They're so not romantic, Ichigo-san and Asuna-san."

"Asuna hasn't got a romantic bone in her body," giggled Sayo.

"So where are you two having your vacation?" asked Kazumi curiously.

"Captain Kuchiki has offered the use of his family vacation home, near the shores of lake silva," replied Hanatarou. "We'll be going there soon after the guests end."

"And thus, it keeps you from having to deal with untimely visitors," grinned Ganju. "Nice one, Hanatarou."

"I guess so," grinned Hanatarou. "Are you coming along, Ganju-san?"

"I think so, yeah," replied Ganju. "Neesan needs me back home. Something about the fireworks cannon being out of alignment. And besides... Hana'll be waiting for me."

It was one of those surprise relationships, the mousy new captain of Aizen's former team being in a relationship with Ganju, the self proclaimed super pig riding fireworks genius, but nothing was normal when it came to things. The table shared a laugh and returned to eating.


	13. Sword 13

Bonding Over Big Swords

Written by Shaun Garin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

"You're back," remarked Ichigo, looking up from his notes. "Anything to report?"

"I just spent the last three-four days in another world Ichigo, what do you think I was doing?" smirked Asuna, sitting down and laying her head on his shoulder. Ichigo blinked as she added, "It was interesting to say the least."

"Ah," said Ichigo, packing his things into his backpack. "So, what now?"

"I dunno really," replied Asuna. "We still going to go on like we always do?"

"Maybe," replied Ichigo, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We don't really think ahead, more like for the moment. What'd you learn about us in that other world?"

"Only that sandal-hat should keep better notice on where his stuff goes," said Asuna, smirking.

"I think we get into more trouble from Sandal-hat than the hollows," chuckled Ichigo. "Wanna go out for dinner?"

"Actually I was thinking of cooking," said Asuna and Ichigo shuddered theatrically. "hey! I haven't burnt down the stove since I was in first year!"

"A good thing too," replied Ichigo as Asuna clonked him on the head and got up to heat some water. "Otherwise I'd think you were deliberately trying to destroy the house."

Asuna flipped him off playfully as she dug into the pots and pans.

Several hours later, the pair lay on their backs, staring up into the patterns mixed into the ceiling. It was a custom job after a hollow had busted their ceiling, Asuna had swirled glitter and stars into the stucco and the end result looked like the night sky when the lights were turned low. "Man, that was some dinner," said Ichigo, working a toothpick in-between his molars.

"Yeah, even when the pot overflowed," agreed Asuna.

"Say, do you think we'll stay like this forever?" inquired Ichigo. "Ya know, living together, being as carefree as possible?"

"Mmm. Maybe," replied Asuna, hands resting on her stomach.

"Something the matter?" inquired Ichigo, looking over at Asuna curiously.

"Mmm… not really," replied Asuna evasively.

"Something's bothering you," said Ichigo. "What?"

"Just thinking of my other selves. How devoted they were to their friends. I'm thinking of throwing a get-together once more, you know, for old times sake."

"Well, most of the class have yet to move on, so maybe?" inquired Ichigo.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"Something's bugging you," said Ichigo after a moment of silence. "That world bugged you something, didn't it?"

"Sort of," replied Asuna, blowing an errant lock of hair away from her face. "I admit it's all Sandal-hat's fault, but at the same time, I can't help but wonder how a world could have been so radically changed by one form of incident or another. And to tell the truth… you weren't in most of them at all."

Ichigo looked at his friend and Asuna looked back at him. "So whatcha saying?"

Asuna shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'm babbling, but I'd definitely feel lonely if you weren't around."

"I see." Ichigo smiled and said, "Go get some rest. I'll clean up tonight."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, what a surprise to see you today," drawled Urahara, a moment before Ichigo bonked the ex-captain on the head. "Maa, something wrong?"

"I need the thing Asuna brought back," said Ichigo. "It's been bothering me all night."

"And you came here." Urahara sighed, a long drawn out sigh before he walked over and tapped a hidden panel. Nestled inside it was the glittering gemstone, the grinning face looking out at him. "It takes you were you need to be, not where you want to go. Do you really want to use this, Ichigo? You may never return."

"I'll take the chance. If it doesn't work and I never get home…" Ichigo fumbled in his hoodie jacket but Urahara held a forestalling hand up.

"No… you tell her yourself." There was no hidden agenda in the shopkeepers eyes that night, and Ichigo nodded before seizing the gemstone in one hand. There was a brilliant flash and a cackle on the wind. Then, he was gone.

* * *

"Mmm… Ichigo?" inquired Asuna as she opened her eyes to see a fully dressed Ichigo sitting next to Asuna's bed. "What's up? Out for an early run?"

"Naw, I had some things to take care of first," said Ichigo. "While you were gone, they approached me. The Gotei-13 I mean. With Kenpachi formerly on semi-permanent hiatus from duty, they wanted me to become a full time Captain."

Asuna blinked. "That's great! You're strong enough for it. But something's bothering you, and it's not the captainship."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, it has been bothering me, but not enough. I went to Sandal-hat's shop, and I used the crystal. I wanted to see what you were like, in a world where we never met."

Asuna sat up, shifting the sheets around her bare skin. "And?"

Wordlessly, Ichigo pulled out a ring. Simple, elegant and western in make. "It's my moms," said Ichigo softly. "I think she'd like it this way."

"You're asking me to marry you," said Asuna, swallowing the hard lump in her throat.

"Yeah. I know that we can still remain friends even if you say you don't want to but…" Ichigo blinked as he was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing to his.

When Asuna released him, she smiled and traced a finger down his face. "Baka, I'd love to marry you. But no big ceremony, okay? We'll go get Ayaka to do it for us. Small, simple, like you want it."

"Still not one for romance huh?" smiled Ichigo and she laughed, ruffling his orange hair.

* * *

"I wish you'd let me plan the wedding," grumbled Ayaka. "Honestly, the one I have set out for Negi-sensei is all but EXTRAVAGANT!"

"And that's why I didn't want to do it-- OW! Hey, watch the pins, Fuuka!" exclaimed Asuna. "I let you choose our outfits."

"Yeah yeah," dismissed Ayaka as Fumika fussed with the chiffon sleeves. "You'd rather have a wedding like from that Pirates of the Caribbean movie? The third one?"

Asuna grinned. "I suppose it could work out that way, me and Ichigo fighting off people who'd want to make our last day as an independent person memorable…"

"FIGHT ME BASTARD!" howled Kenpachi as he rocketed across the courtyard of Ayaka's mansion terrace, wielding his favourite chainsaw, Evangeline riding on his shoulder and Yachiru on the other, gleefully urging him on. In front of him, Ichigo ran for the hills, dressed in an expensive looking suit and Takahata was right behind Kenpachi, dealing what he called "Family business" to the young man. Beams of kanka rocked the flowerbeds and Hanataro shielded his wife Sayo who laughed and giggled, holding their first born.

"… and otherwise you just had to invite the entire pack," groaned Asuna as there was an almighty howl of Ichigo's bankai, a massive explosion and finally, the tired looking man stumbled into the foyer, only to be waylaid by friends and family. "This is extravagant enough. Why don't you freaking invite Aizen or something?"

"Don't be silly," scoffed Ayaka. "I couldn't even find him if I could. I'm sure you and Ichigo made sure of that."

Asuna snorted, winced as Fumika poked her with a needle and settled for finishing her wedding in relative insanity.

* * *

"So?"

"Mmm…"

"Is that all you have to say? Mmm?"

"Well, we've done this before…"

"Well yes, but then again we weren't Mister and Missus."

"I wonder how they're doing?"

"Knowing them, it's going to be a long hard screaming ride into the night."

"You're a little dirty."

"Well…" grinned Nodoka Miyazaki as she snuggled up to her bare-chested Negi. "It WAS their idea. They were to head for the hills and we took their place. You know those two couldn't even get a moments peace."

"I guess." Negi chuckled. "I wonder how everyone took it when we showed up in the bride and groom's clothing?"

* * *

"I swear, this is one of your craziest ideas yet," grumbled Asuna as she plodded behind Ichigo who shrugged. "At least it got us out of the insane wedding."

"Yeah. Let's keep moving though. There's lots more worlds we can visit." Ichigo grinned, Asuna laughed and kissed him on the cheek, and the Crystal of Boola Boola flared.

Then, they were gone.

FINS.


End file.
